Demoman
Summary A fierce temper, a fascination with all things explosive, and a terrible plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster cost the six year old Demoman his original set of adoptive parents. Later, at the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands, the boy's bomb-making skills improved dramatically. His disposition and total number of intact eyeballs, however, did not. Word of his proficiency with explosives spread, and it was not long before Crypt Grammar received two visitors; the Demoman's real parents, who lovingly explained that all Demomen are abandoned at birth until their skills manifest themselves, a long-standing, cruel, and wholly unnecessary tradition among the Highland Demolition Men. His unhappy childhood had ended, but his training had just begun. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Demoman, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|Default=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Body Control, Pseudo-Flight with Sticky-Jumping, and Immunity to Soul Manipulation (the Medic surgically implanting himself with every other mercenary's soul).|-|With additional weaponry=Can temporarily increase his speed and health after killing his targets with some of his swords, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Healing with Half-Zatoichi Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Regardless of quantity, even one explosive is able to deal serious damage to any class. Killed Pyro with a single grenade in Meet the Demoman, and blew up an entire group of BLU classes with a sticky trap. Can deal major damage to large tanks and giant robots who are around the size of small buildings), likely higher with melee weapons at full potential Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ combat/reactions (Is not too far behind the Sniper in speed), higher '''with boots/shield combination. '''Supersonic+ while in Charge (Doubles Scout in speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to Scout) Striking Strength: At least Small Building level (His melee weapons such as the bottle and his swords are comparable to melee weapons used by the likes of Soldier and Pyro), likely higher (At full potential, his melee weapons can virtually one shot robots who should have comparable durability to Mercs) Durability: At least Small Building level (Can use his own grenades and sticky bombs to propel himself in the air, much more durable than the Scout, who survived the combined strength of the Heavy and Saxton Hale, and survived several rockets in Meet the Medic), higher with shields Stamina: 'Superhuman, Lower when drunk. 'Range: At least several meters with his explosives, extended melee with swords/shields Standard Equipment: ' A full list of his weapons can be found here. 'Intelligence: Said to be uncanny when it comes to explosives. Booze seems to hinder his intellect and coherent speech. Weaknesses: '''Voice lines show that he is constantly drunk while in battle. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Decapitation: The Demoman swings his sword around, gathering momentum, and then slashes in front of him, cleaning the blade with his hand afterwards. Anyone caught in the range will be beheaded. * Sticky-Jumping: '''The Demoman detonates the stickies right under his feet, using the explosion to launch himself into the air at high speeds. Gallery Meet the Demoman Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Valve Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sadists Category:Adults Category:Alcoholics Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Flight Users Category:Neutral Characters